The Lost Line
by Aurikki
Summary: The Uchihas once had two kekke genkai. It was forbidden to have both. Now, a girl has both. Will she keep her secret or die trying. Sasuke/OC. Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue and Teams

I am known as Tairyo_satsujin. I can control blood. It is my kekke genkai. Most of my clan has been killed because of this unusual power. Only I and a few others are left. The elite Uchiha clan are my clan's cousins so to speak. We have a common ancestor. That ancestor was a woman known as Kegaretate. This was not her name, but her alias. She had the Ketsuekigan and the Sharingan. It was a dangerous combination. She went mad and enjoyed blood sport. More than anyone should. Before she was put to death she had two children. One had the Ketsuekigan and the other had the Sharingan. Both clans have both blood lines, but they can only access one. If any are born that can access both, they are killed on the spot.

That is why I am running. I awakened my Ketsuekigan when I was five. Now, at age twelve, I awakened a Sharingan. None of my clan knows this yet, mainly because we are few and scattered, but I fear discovery, and so I have transferred to Konohagakure. I may be in more danger, but I have heard that the Uchiha clan was slaughtered by one of their own. I figure this will be a safe enough place for a time. I can say that I had an Uchiha ancestor and that I only just heard of their massacre. Neither of those facts are lies. All I will have to do is not use my Ketsuekigan, which will be easy because I'd rather use my Sharingan for the time being. I want to learn how to use it, and how to control it. Maybe if I do, I will not have to worry about going mad. If it weren't for the Sharingan activating I would never have known I was a direct descendant of Kegaretate.

I have reached Konohagakure's gates. Now all I have to do is be put on a team.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am now in my new apartment. The meeting with the Hokage went well. I am now a ninja of Konohagakure. I am going to the academy later to be assigned a team and meet my sensei. Konohagakure is so much nicer than my old village. Well I only have an hour left. Got to get ready._

_Love Hitomi_

_I walked into the academy and sat down in a chair. I was early, but oh well. I had the Uchiha symbol on the right shoulder of my shirt. It makes it easier to blend in. While I was waiting I went over my meeting with the Hokage._

_flashback_

_I walked up to the Hokage's door and knocked. I heard a "come in" from the other side. I walked in and stood in front of the Hokage._

"_Yes. What can I do for you miss?" He asked._

"_My name is Uchiha Hitomi. I am from a village far from this one. I only just recently heard of my clan's demise. I wish to become a ninja here, instead of being one back in my other village." I said._

"_I hadn't heard of any other Uchiha being alive." He said skeptically._

"_My father was an Uchiha and died on a mission. My mother had gotten remarried a month later and never suspected I was his child. The only reason she found out was because I just recently was able to activate my Sharingan. She decided to send me here, and I was glad to come." I replied._

"_Well, I guess that is understandable. Have you received ninja training.?" He asked._

"_Yes." I said, "I had just graduated the academy before I came here."_

"_Well then, I'll give Iruka your name and he will assign you to a team." He said, "Be at the academy in four hours."_

"_Thank you, Lord Hokage." I said and bowed._

_present_

"_Hey, who are you?" Asked a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes._

"_I am Uchiha Hitomi." I said, "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be the next Hokage." He said, "Wait a minute. You're an Uchiha, so are you related to Sasuke."_

"_I don't think so." I said, "I'm pretty sure I'm not though."_

"_I don't think so either." He said, "You're way nicer than Sasuke-teme."_

"_I guess that's a compliment. Thanks." I said._

_Iruka-sensei came in then and told us to sit down. Naruto sat next to me. He sat next to a pink haired girl, and she sat next to a boy who I assumed was Uchiha Sasuke._

"_Alright everyone." Iruka said, "It's time to assign teams. Team seven will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Hitomi."_

_Sasuke's eyes went wide and he looked at me. Naruto and I high-fived at being on the same team. Sakura looked confused, happy, and sulky all at once._

"_Team eight will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, and Team ten is Nara Shikimaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji. Be back here in an hour to meet your senseis."_

_Everyone stood up to leave. Sasuke came over to me._

"_So you're an Uchiha huh? I don't buy it." He said._

"_Well too bad. Whether you believe it or not, I am an Uchiha and I have the Sharingan to prove it." I said, activating it._

_His eyes widened again._

"_Hey Hitomi!" I heard._

_I turned around, deactivating my Sharingan, to see Naruto._

"_How about we go eat lunch together, seeing as we're on the same team and all." He asked._

"_Sure." I said and followed him._


	2. Chapter 2: First Signs of Blood

Dear Diary,

For lunch we went to Ichiraku Ramen. I was surprised at how much Naruto could eat. Oh well. No one has been suspicious yet, but I'm assuming they'll start wondering why I'm here. Oh well. Secret's safe for now.

Love Hitomi

I sat back down in a chair at the academy. Naruto was next to me. The senseis came and left. Of course ours was late. Naruto put an eraser in the door. Something about him getting what he deserves. Oh well.

Our sensei finally walked in and the eraser hit him. Way to go sensei. You fell for a stupid amateur prank.

"My first impression of you is. .. I hate you." He said.

Everyone but me sweat dropped.

"You may hate us now." I said, "But you'll love us soon enough."

I smiled at him. He looked at me like I was crazy. Naruto was laughing on the floor, Sasuke was trying to look all bad ass, and Sakura slapped her forehead.

"What exactly does that mean?" Our sensei asked.

"It means that we'll get you to like us." I explained.

We went on the roof to introduce ourselves. He only really told us his name. Kakashi Hatake.

"Ok weird girl. You're up first." Kakashi said.

"My name is Uchiha Hitomi. You don't need to know my likes, dislikes, or hobbies, and you certainly do not need to know my dreams or goals, but I'll tell you anyway. My dream is to one day show that there is something corrupt about how people think. Not all people, but certain people. My goal is to be not only a powerful ninja, but to be a medic nin as well. I know I have what it takes, even more than what it takes, I just need a skilled and willing teacher." I said.

"Well that is a very good goal. Okay Blondie you're up." Kakashi said.

(Aurikki: You all should know how the rest of this goes, so I'm skipping it.)

Dear Diary,

We have survival training tomorrow and, he told us not to eat. Please like him warning us we would barf will stop me. I have never missed breakfast in my life, and I'm not gonna start now. As it is, I have enough trouble keeping my secret without worrying what the lack of food might do to what control I do have. Well wish me luck.

Love Hitomi

I arrived at the training ground late, but the good news is that Kakashi-Sensei was later than I was by about an hour. We passed the survival test. For the next few days, we trained and went on gay ass missions. Finally, we got an escort mission. It wasn't the best escort mission in the world, but it was something. We had to escort Tazuna the bridge builder back to his home in the Land of Waves. We were about a day into the mission, when I noticed something odd. There was a puddle in the road and it hadn't rained for days. I glanced at Kakashi-Sensei, and he nodded. We continued walking and the ninja hidden in the puddle jumped out and "killed" Kakashi. Dumb asses. Can't even identify a substitution. Oh well. I performed some hand signs and summoned one of my katana. My katana is a long black blade coming out of a dragon's head, which is the hilt. The dragon head hilt had rubies where the eyes are supposed to be. My other katana is blood red and has a white hilt. The hilt has darker red spots on it to make it look like blood dripped on it. In fact, it did once, but I'm the only one who can identify the real from the fake. I like using this katana better. The only reason I'm using my black katana is because my blood red one is my identity. Anyone whose heard or me and knows what the katana looks like can easily identify me

I ran the first guy through.(Aurikki: meaning she stabbed him in the gut.) Then I yanked my katana out of him and stabbed the other guy by his shoulder blade. As the second guy put his hand to his wound, the first guy dropped to his knees. The others stared at me in shock. Faster than they could blink, I had tied the second guy to the tree. The first guy was dead from blood loss by now. I just let him lay there.


	3. Chapter 3: Special Technique

Aurikki: Okay I know you're probably wondering why I made Hitomi so deadly. It's because of the fact that she is already well known. By reputation of course. She would have to be a really strong shinobi to get that sort of recognition. Trust me though. She won't be completely strong enough to take down any of the Akatsuki. In fact she's really only slightly stronger than Kakashi at this time. Another thing I want to mention is the reasoning behind me skipping a whole lot of dialogue. I haven't seen these episodes for so long that I can't remember exactly what they say. I just come up with something for Hitomi and that's it. I will do more research(god I sound like Jiraiya) on the dialogue. Most of it will be made up though. Mainly because of Hitomi's interference.

I would also like to thank my first reviewer: SasukeLuver. I look forward to more reviews. If anyone has a request for a story on a character(s), don't hesitate to ask. It doesn't matter if it's girl/guy or guy/guy story because, as stated in my profile, I am gay. Do not think any less of me, and do not think any less of my stories. I'm only stating this fact in a story so that no one is afraid to request a guy/guy story. That is all.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"I have great reflexes and I handle my katana well." I said.

Kakashi jumped out of the tree.

"Great job and all, but I didn't figure out who they were after." He said.

"Bridge builder." I said.

"Huh?" He asked.

"They were after the bridge builder. If you add the direction of their running with the angle of their weapons, it's obvious they were after the bridge builder." I said.

Then I looked pointedly at Tazuna.

"That means you have some explaining to do." I said.

"Ok." Tazuna said, "You caught me. I'll just continue on my own and get killed. Then my daughter will hate leaf ninja forever, and my grandson will cry because he misses his grandpa."

Kakashi sighed.

"We'll continue to help, but you have to give us the whole story." He said.

As we were walking, I thought I heard him mumbling something like "stupid guilt trips, get me every time." I also thought I heard Tazuna say, "I still got it." Must have been my imagination though.

We crossed a river thing and made it into a clearing when Naruto through a kunai at the bushes because he wanted to show up Sasuke. Turns out he killed a rabbit. Wait a sec. That's a snowshoe hare. That thing is supposed to be brown, yet there it is, white as snow. Wait! Distraction.

"Get down!" Kakashi and I said.

We dove onto the ground as a giant sword swung over us. The sword thunked into a tree and a nin landed on it.

"Well if it isn't Zabuza, demon of the hidden mist." Kakashi said.

"Well Kakashi the Copy Ninja. What a pleasant surprise." He said.

I slowly pulled out a kunai. I knew I would have to act like just a super strong genin, but I could at least make Zabuza think. My only worry is that he recognizes me. Oh well. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

I threw the kunai in my hand and started forming hand signs. By the time he dodged my kunai, I had been able to make the hand signs necessary for one of my own jutsu.

"Light Release: Burning Twilight" I said softly.

A sun appeared behind Zabuza, and an almost transparent crescent moon appeared next to me. The moon was ablaze. The white and blue fire connected the moon to my hand and formed a scythe of sorts. The sun behind Zabuza glowed. I pointed the scythe at Zabuza and made more hand signs.

"Light Release: Moonlight Radiance." I said.

The crescent moon, which was also the blade of my scythe, shimmered and the sun behind Zabuza flared brighter. He turned around and finally noticed it. I went into another flurry of hand signs, these being the last for this particular combo.

"Light Release: Lunar to Solar Energy" I said.

My moon's flames leaped to the sun, which Zabuza stood in the way of, and the Sun's glow zoomed toward my moon. Zabuza was burned, but moved out of the way quickly enough to avoid most of it. The energy met in the middle and a figure formed. The figure soon turned into a white and blue tiger with orange stripes.

"Summoning Art: Solar Lunar Tiger." I said.

The tiger turned to me and bowed its head.

"It is a pleasure to see you again." It said.

"It's also a pleasure to see you Ayla Belenus." I said, "Will you assist me in taking down this missing nin?"

"It would be an honor to fight by your side." She said.

This was all ritual. I have to ask Ayla for her help in order to receive it. An I have to say those exact words. Well most of them. "Will you assist me in taking down this…" and, if she pleases, she must respond "It would be an honor to fight by your side."

"I thank you in advance for your assistance. Would you like to suggest anything before we begin?" I asked.

"May we try opening the solar and lunar gates?" She asked.

I stared at her shocked. We wouldn't need that kind of power. Although…

"If that is what you desire." I said.

"Then please open them." She said, "I will distract him."

I nodded. I then stuck the Lunar Scythe into the ground.

"By the power of the Sun I command this gate to open." I said.

I walked over to where the sun was. I performed more hand signs.

"Light Release: Sunlight Radiance."

The sun's glow increased and a beam of light formed a blade. I stuck the Solar katana into the ground.

"By the power of the moon I command this gate to open." I said.

My teammates and sensei watched in awe as two massive gates appeared. One in white and blue flames, the other in a soft yellow and red glow.

"Being of the moon come forth and merge with Ayla Belenus. Being of the sun come forth and merge with Ayla Belenus. Merge and become one. Merge and become the Twilight Liger." I said.

From both gates burst two mighty lions. One was red orange, this one came from the Lunar Gate, and one was a light blue with darker blue, flame-like markings, this one came from the Solar Gate. They both gave a mighty roar and turned into beams of light that flew toward Ayla. Ayla was surrounded by the light for a few moments. When the light dimmed, and then faded, a white liger with red orange, yellow, and blue armor stood in Ayla's place, and this was no kitten. She was slightly larger than the ancient Saber-Toothed Tiger.


	4. Chapter 4: Keeper of the Astral Gates

Aurikki: This is one of the few situations where I will have a recap.

Recap:

"Being of the moon come forth and merge with Ayla Belenus. Being of the sun come forth and merge with Ayla Belenus. Merge and become one. Merge and become the Twilight Liger." I said.

From both gates burst two mighty lions. One was red orange, this one came from the Lunar Gate, and one was a light blue with darker blue, flame-like markings, this one came from the Solar Gate. They both gave a mighty roar and turned into beams of light that flew toward Ayla. Ayla was surrounded by the light for a few moments. When the light dimmed, and then faded, a white liger with red orange, yellow, and blue armor stood in Ayla's place, and this was no kitten. She was slightly larger than the ancient Saber-Toothed Tiger.

Begin

"Welcome Farvardin," I said, "Keeper of the Astral Gates. I have summoned thee to assist me in vanquishing my foes. If thou wishes, you may leave at any time."

The armored liger jumped at Zabuza and bit down on his leg. Zabuza managed to get the majestic beast off of him, but Farvardin had other plans. She rose onto her hind legs and her armor shot senbon needles at him. He was hit by most of them. As he struggled to get up, Farvardin fell back into a crouch. The armor on her back lifted slightly. She roared an almighty roar that pushed Zabuza back into a tree. From her raised back armor shot five kunai. Four stuck into the muscle of his arms and legs attaching him to the tree. The fifth stuck into the tree just right of his neck. She did that on purpose. She never misses. Farvardin then separated into her three entities and went back to where she came from.

A tracker nin came, killed Zabuza, and carted off his body. Weird. Tracker nins usually work right there. Not caring who sees. Oh well. I took a glance at my teammates and sensei.

"Where did you learn that?" Kakashi asked.

"My mother taught me. Ayla was one of her guardians. She found to lion cubs and discovered they could fuse with Ayla. One was named Savitri and the other was named Purnoma." I explained.

"Well it's a very amazing summoning." He said.

"Thank you." I said, "The summoning was my idea. My mother wasn't a ninja, so she didn't see the possibility of using her guardian and said guardian's cubs as fighters."

"Let's continue on." Kakashi-sensei said.

We continued on our way to Tazuna's home. The closer we got the more my mind dwelt on the tracker nin and Zabuza. After a short time, I realized that the tracker nin was probably working with Zabuza. I now recognized the area where the senbon hit. It was a pressure point that stimulated death. Clever, but not clever enough. We were almost there, or so the bridge builder said, and I had the beginnings of a plan.

_I'll leave the so called tracker nin to Sasuke and Naruto. _I thought, _Kakashi-sensei and I can handle Zabuza. I'll summon Ayla, but not her comrades. I'll give the excuse that it takes up too much chakra and I want to be ready for anything. I'll then use my Sharingan to copy Zabuza's movements and anticipate his attacks. If I necessarily have to I'll use my Ketsuekigan, but not with others watching. I'm hoping he'll use that heavy mist jutsu of his._

_Aurikki: Yes it's short, but I thought this would be as good a place as any to leave it off. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Ta ta._


	5. Chapter 5: WARP STYLE

Aurikki: Yay! Chapter 5 Can't wait to see what happens I'll bet. Will she have to use her Ketsuekigan or will the Sharingan suffice? Let's find out. Yes. That means we'll finish up the fight with Zabuza. Have patience please. And I usually skip fight scenes, but this one's important, so sorry if it sucks.

We rested a few days at Tazuna's(I apologize for the recent error), the other three learning tree climbing. Since I already had that and water walking mastered, Kakashi taught me more about the Sharingan and even how to use it. It was about a week later, Naruto might as well have been in a coma, and we were headed to the bridge. It was almost done, so Zabuza would be attacking soon. Well, like always, I was right, and there he was.

"Well look at this." I said, "He's so afraid of losing again he brought a friend."

I liked taunting people. It's one of my pastimes. I gotta focus.

"Listen kid, you got lucky the first time. I doubt you could summon that thing again." He said.

"Sure I can't." I said sarcastically.

Sasuke destroyed the clones surrounding us. Huh. I didn't even notice they were there. Crap.

"Haku you handle him." Zabuza said to his friend.

"Ok." He said

Aurikki: Sorry for interrupting, but, like I said before, it's been awhile since I watched these episodes, so I don't know the dialogue that well. Oh, and I'll be focusing on Hitomi's fight. If you don't know the fight between Sasuke and Haku then go and watch it. I'm not explaining it. Back to the story.

"Hitomi, Sakura, protect the bridge builder." Kakashi said.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I'm not going to stand around doing nothing." I said.

I performed some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Fist Jutsu." I said.

My hand lit on fire and I ran at Zabuza. He saw the fire coming and countered with a basic water jutsu.

"Warp Style: Fire to Lightning Jutsu." I said under my breath.

The fire surrounding my hands slowly turned into lightning. It was similar to Kakashi's Chidori, but on a much smaller scale and not as deadly. It lashed out to strike his shoulder and he swung his sword at me. It caught me in the back, but I shakily stood up and used my thumb to swipe some blood off my back.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered.

I made more hand signs and my blood started shifting.

"Blood Style: Blood Warrior Jutsu." I said.

My blood shifted into a crude humanoid like shape. It had a tail and two long swords. It lunged at Zabuza and caught his other shoulder. Needless to say, both his arms were paralyzed. My blood warrior collapsed and was grateful the mist jutsu held up, or I would have had a lot of explaining to. My vision blurred and I passed out.

I opened my eyes and saw my teammates looking at me worriedly.

"Hitomi-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. It's just blood loss no big deal." I said.

"That was a lot of blood." Sasuke said.

"Yeah well I'm made of sturdier stuff." I said.

"Well, since you're alright, we should get moving." Kakashi said.

"Alright." I said and stood up.

I guess they expected me to stagger or collapse or something cause they kept looking at me.

"Guys I'm fine. You don't have to watch me." I said.

We made it back to the village very quickly.

"Hey, Hitomi, can I talk to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." I said.

"How long have you had your Sharingan?" He asked as we walked away from the rest of the group.

"About a four months now." I said, "Why?"

"Cause I awakened mine and I need help." He said, "I learned everything about it in theory, but I haven't actually had experience."

"Well I could train with you on it." I said, "That would probably help. The more you use it the more you learn, and if you use yours on me and I use mine on you we'll both get experience. I haven't actually used mine much."

"Really." He said, "I would've thought you'd use it any chance you got."

"I only use it in case of emergencies." I said, "For the most part I don't need it. I only really use it when I'm trying to get a jutsu down. If you want I could teach you the fire fist jutsu and warp style."

"What exactly is warp style?" He asked.

"Well, when you go up against an opponent that you have no idea of his or her chakra nature, then you can use warp style to change your attack. I did it with my fire fist jutsu. I turned the fire to lightning. I can also turn it to water, ice, wind, and earth. I'm working on shadow and light next." I explained.

"Interesting." He said, "Can you use it with every jutsu?"

"For the most part. It doesn't work with Genjutsu and only elemental Ninjutsu. Other than that you only really have to work at it to use it with all your jutsu." I said.

"I think I'm gonna like this." He said.

Aurikki: And there you have it. The end of another chapter. Not the longest in the world, but it'll work. I promise I'll work on getting them longer. Sorry there isn't any romance yet, but I'm setting it up. Please review!!!


End file.
